Drive By Media
by GraysonsGirl
Summary: What happens when every news paper in the country anoucess that Dick Grayson is marring Barbara Gordon and it's not true? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm redoing the first chapter it's much longer and I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter is on the way promise.

_Drive Buy Media!_

By Grayson'sGirl

Robin leaned against the soft back of the titan's tower both like table and sipped a cup of black coffee. He closed his eyes. He was still tiered after his flight yesterday; he had been in Gotham for a fund raiser. The thing had been a total bore but Barbara Gordon had been there so it wasn't too bad. He had to bet the paparazzi had managed to get a few good shots. No doubt there'd be some small article in the Gotham times hinting about love being in the air.

In the background he could hear Starfire giggle with delight. He looked down at the news paper only to find that the society page had been stolen. He sighed it wasn't like he read that part but he liked having the whole paper. It was his OCD talking. Robin heard Raven walk in and noticed Starfire had beckoned her over. Over the roar of Cyborg's off tune humming Robin could make out a few of the words that the girls were babbling about.

"Friend Raven! Do they not look so cute?"

"Yeah, if you like that stuff. I really don't care what they do. It's not my life so why should I care."

"But the whole thing is beyond romantic Raven how can you say that? Just think about it high school sweet hearts getting married two weeks after his 18th birthday!"

"I'm sure is a match made in heaven. "Said Raven sarcastically. "Really Star one of them is still in high school and the other ones almost 21! How do you think the parents are feeling?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Girls" he mumbled.

"Oh they are very pleased" Starfire pointed to a part of the article. "Here see! They tell the paper it's like an arranged mirage except that the two are in love. I envy her so."

Robin rolled his eyes what type of idiot would get hitched right after becoming of age? Not him. As he began to take another sip his cell-phone went off. He looked at the screen. It was Babs. He opened the phone.

"Hello?"

~"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON WAYNE!!!!!!"~ screamed a very agitated Barbara Gordon

"Yes?" Robin said slowly putting the phone back to his ear.

~"Is this some kind of joke Grayson?"~

"If it is the jokes on me, what's wrong?"

~"Check the society page."~ said Barbara thought clenched teeth.

"Okay hold on." Robin set the phone down a calmly walked over to the couch. "Hey Star, can I barrow that?"

Starfire nodded and handed him the section. That's when he saw right on the front page in big bold letters:

**Billionaire's Son set to marry High school sweet heart**

We have on good authority that Bruce Wayne's adopted

Son Dick Grayson is engaged to marry high school sweet heart,

Barbara Gordon. The two are set to me married a week after

Grayson's eighteenth birth day, which is in two weeks.

Below was a picture of the two at the dance Robin had just got home from. Robin's face went pale as he walked back to the phone. He could feel every beat of his heart. Had he just been swung into the twilight zone? This couldn't be happening. His hand was numb when he picked up the phone.

"I've seen the paper." He said calmly.

~"uh huh and?"~

"It wasn't me."

~"Then who Boy Wonder? I wasn't me and this article isn't just in the Gotham papers it's everywhere Dick everywhere! And people are sending me stuff! Three top designers have sent over multiple dresses since the morning addition came out!"~

Robin bit his lip. "Then who? Wait people are sending you dresses?"

~"Yup, really nice ones too. But that's not the point some one told the press that we were getting married! Which Grayson we are not!"~

"I know that!" Robin hissed.

A beeping sound came from Robin's phone. "Hold on Batgirl some one's trying to call me."

~"Sure, I hope it's your girlfriend."~

Robin glanced over to where Starfire was and felt a pang of regret the type of regret that wasn't what could have been but more of a why did I waist the time. "I don't have a girlfriend." Robin pressed the button.

~"RICHARD GRAYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"~

"Hi commissioner, how are you this morning?" Robin said trying to be cheery.

~"I was good till I saw the paper this morning! What the hell? You didn't even ask my permission!"~ growled the commissioner.

"Sir please understand it's not true. I just found out today." Robin looked over to see the other Titans staring at him. He felt a nerves laugh rise in his throat. He did his best to stifle it.

~"Wait you didn't know about this?"~

"No, maybe it's a cruel joke or something."

~"If so then it's a very good one I've had every one from Box news to KME asking for an interview."~

"Great…Look I'll call my dad maybe he'll know what to do. Just keep calm."

Robin hung up on the Commissioner and looked around. Cyborg's eggs were now aflame and the two girls were looking like his hair was on fire.

"Um slight family crises. I'll be back in a moment."Robin grabbed the phone and ran out of the room.

He looked at the phone one he was in the safety of his room. Babs had apparently hung up on him. Robin dilled the number for Wayne manner and tapped his foot while it rang. Robin tried to think a coherent thought but none came to him.

~"Yes?"~ answered Alfred.

"Hi Alf? What is going on I'm looking at the paper and it says I'm getting married in three weeks! And to Barbara yet!"

~"Master Dick I am well aware of the paper."~

"It wasn't you that made up the story was it?"

~"No sir."~

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I talk to Bruce?"

~"I am afraid that at the moment he is trying to clean up this mess. I'll tell him you called."~

"Thanks" Robin hung up the phone and walked back into the Ops room.

Barbara looked at the phone in her hand. Dick had never really figured out how to use call waiting. She didn't much remember what she had been doing before she picked up that day's Gotham times. The twenty year old had just come back from her early morning classes and found the paper on her bed. Babs yawned she really should have skipped classes that morning. It was always a pain to go to school after fund raisers, but she had to admit Dick being there made it more fun. She sat down on the bed a brush a few of her ruby locks out of her face. To her left sat the discarded dress of the night before.

She closed her eyes. The White Dove Ball room had been decorated in an antebellum south motif. The Charity that this ball was supporting was a fund to help keep southern history alive by restoring old manors to the former glory.

"So why are you here?" asked a soft voice form behind her.

Babs turned to see Dick Grayson dressed in a tux. She hadn't seen him since his argument with the Bat. He had grown since then his eyes shown with maturity that had not been there four years ago.

"I should be asking you that Mr. Grayson." Said Barbara mockingly speaking like most of Gotham's high society.

"Well if you must know." Replied Dick in the same manor but this time lifting his head up so his was looking down his nose. "My Father is black mailing me. He called me up at such a late hour and said I was to be here and dressed nicely or he would stop backing my titans and to forget college."

Barbara had stifled a laugh. "He's really doing that to you?"

Dick nodded. "Apparently since I am to run the company when Bruce steps down I'll need to learn how to deal with these people sooner or later."

Barbara nodded. "And sooner is his thinking."

Dick leaned back and half closed his eyes. "Precisely, hey would you like to dance?"

Barbara hesitated for a moment. This was after all the boy who had run away from every one he loved because he and "daddy" had a fight. He had left her all alone he hadn't even said good bye. It was a whole year before he even had the guts to send her an e-mail. When it had come she had thrown the lap top against the wall. It had taken two whole years for the two to finally get back to being best friends and even at times that was strained. Barbara shook her head and took his hand and let him lead her out to the dance floor.

As they twirled around the dance floor the two chatted pleasantly about this and that. Finally the subject of Robin's long time girl friend came up. Dick gave a little hurt look.

"We're not dating anymore. Or soon to stop."

Barbara had no idea what her friend had meant by that but didn't pursue it any further.

Babs looked back at the dress last night on the whole had been a good night. She picked up the paper besides her. Turning to the society page she wondered if she'd even be mentioned. Her face paled as she looked at the bright colored picture of Richard and her dancing. She had to read the head line three times in order really read the thing.

'This has to be a joke.' She thought, 'Grayson's just playing some sort of joke on me that's all.'

She looked back at the paper and read aloud part of the article. "Two are to be married a week after Grayson's eighteenth birthday." That was in three weeks!

Thinking fast she quickly called Dick to find out if it was he who had put the story into motion. She paused for a moment before hitting the talk button. "Barbara Grayson? Not bad." She smirked then hit the button ready to chew his butt off. It had come to a great surprise when she found out it wasn't him.

When Robin had returned to the Ops room Cyborg had remade his eggs, Starfire was engrossed in the news paper article and Raven was reading a book. So far beast boy had yet to immerge from his den. He looked at his coffee and tried to stay calm Bruce surely could fix this mess. Right? He was the press's favorite billionaire they'd believe him. Hopefully. Cyborg sat beside him and looked at his friend.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing that can't be fixed." Robin answered more to reassure himself than inform Cyborg.

"That's good." Said Cyborg digging into his eggs.

Just then the screen lit up. There was a call coming in from Steal City. Starfire answered it to see Speedy's smiling face.

"Friend Speedy what is the reason for your call?" Starfire asked with a smile.

"I just need to talk to Robin."

"Oh, I shall call him. Robin! Speedy is here to-"

"Yeah I heard him." Robin got up and walked over. Robin had a bad feeling about Speedy's goofy grin. "Yes, Speedy what do you want?"

"Man! Dick why didn't you tell me! I'm hurt you're getting married and to Barbara no less! And you didn't tell me! Hey, haven't you had a crush on her since you were born or something? Anyway did you know that every major news media is talking about this? Even talk radio! So where's the wedding the Titans are invited right?"

"ROY! Shut up!" Robin yelled "I'm not getting married okay the stories wrong! Barbara and I am a just friend that's all. I'm not sure how that thing came out but it's going to be fixed." he resisted the urge to pull out his hair.

From behind his all he could hear was silence. He turned to see the titan's looking at him jaws dropped.

"Oh boy." Robin whispered under his breath. He could see the look now passing across Starfire's face it was the same one she had during his date with Kitten.

"You're Dick Grayson?" Raven asked.

"Uh yeah. Can we talk about this later?" looking at his friend now rose his panic to a whole new level.

It seems that while Robin's back was too the screen Aqua lad had gotten to the screen.

"Hey Dick is it true the reason you're marrying her is because you knocked her up?"

Robin's face became bright red, he turned to the screen. "No! I've never ever slept with her! Any way that's highly illegal! Wait what am I, saying I'm not even marring her!"

"Not according to all the papers."

"Ahh! It's not true! Someone made up the story! I'm not going to marry Babs ever! Especially not in the recant future!" Robin sank to his knees. "My life is over."

Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's shoulders. "I'm sorry Robin. I really am you know I could always take you to Tamerian!"

"Thanks Star, but I need to stay here get this thing fixed."

"But it will take so long why not go to Tamerian with me? Just the two of us." Robin pulled out of Starfire's hold.

"Wait what? No I need to stay here. I can't go running off because some reporter got a crazy idea!" he backed away. "This is all just one big mistake. By tomorrow this whole thing will be cleared up you'll see."

Starfire nodded. "Okay, I guess but Robin could you tell me something?"

"Yeah what?"

"Do you like this Barbara Gordon?" Robin gulped. If he told the truth most likely Star would run off crying if he lied to her she'd think he still liked her.

Robin looked Starfire in the eye. "Yes, I like her."

Starfire's reaction wasn't the one he was expecting. It was in fact the exact opposite of what he thought she'd do.

A few hours later Barbara's cell phone went off. It was Dick. Maybe he had some good news she thought.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babs?" Barbara noticed her friend was whispering.

"Yeah?"

"Um I'm headed to Gotham just got to get out of the tower. Could you tell Bruce that? I can't get him on his phone." Dick asked still whispering.

Barbara's eyes narrowed. "Sure. Dick why are you whispering?"

"Because if Starfire finds me she's going to kill me."

"Is that your Girl friend who is not your girl friend?"  
"Yup. I was going to break up with her soon but right now she wants me dead. She keeps calling me a back stabbing; slut who sleeps with women on a whim and only takes responsibility if there is a child. "

Barbara took the phone away from her ear then put it back. "I'll ask about the child thing later. You better get out of there."

"You're telling me." Robin's voice had reached a normal level through the cell phone's speaker she could hear him quickly cover his mouth. When he spoke again it was in a whisper. "I'll talk to you later. Got to go."

Alright this is Chapter one! What do you think? There's more laughs on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so chapter two! Yay just a note I wrote this chapter then it got erased so yeah I'm a little mad at myself for that! Ahh! Okay I'm good now.

P.S. I redid the first chapter and it has more in it than before so if you haven't read it please do you need to read it to enjoy the story.

Drive Bye Media!

Chapter 2

Dick sat on the soft sofa at Wayne manor his head in his hands. It had been a week since the story had come out and while Bruce and all of his P.R. people had tried to tell everyone it was false it seemed to be getting truer by the day. Now it seems the lucky couples were registered not only in four major department stores and Victoria Secret.

Barbara sat next to Dick absentmindedly leaning on him. Across the oversized Coffee table sat Bruce and Commissioner Gordon going through the letters of stars that were planning on coming to the wedding. Apparently invitations had been sent.

Barbara picked up one of the letters. "You know I'm quite glad the scum of this town has been so quiet. If they weren't we'd be up to our necks in trouble. Not that we aren't now."

They had Told Gordon the whole truth so he was in the loop. He had taken the news very well; Barbara was grounded till death but on the whole very well.

Dick let out a groan. "Yeah I'm drowning in just this and the Titans have been no help what's so ever." This was true most of the titans were convinced that not only was Robin getting married but the reason he was so upset about the story was because he and Barbara had planned to elope.

Bruce opened another envelope. "Well it looks like the President is coming to the wedding."

James listed an eye brow. "Which one?"

"The current one."

James laughed. "Then don't spend too much on the reception Bruce or he'll take over Wayne industries because you're spending too much in this bad economy."

"Ha! Dick a Babs have been given enough stuff for just the wedding we could have three!"

Barbara sighed. "And you haven't even seen the dresses I've been getting! I think now I'm up to thirty? Or was it thirty five. Either way if I sell all the dresses I could buy a house. In new York!"

Dick gave a small chuckle and looked at the pile of mail beside the sofa. Every day it got higher even though they somehow managed to clear it by night. And every day they found out something new about the future of Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grayson. It was utter chaos! Babs and Dick poured through the day's news papers trying to find out what new lies were not in print.

So far they knew they were to be married in the Cathedral on main (they had called the church and apparently they have been on the books for months) and were going to huney moon on a curse in in Greece (also turned out to be true).

Dick shook his head. "It's like every time a new story comes up it's automatically true."

Bruce paused for a second. "What if we are dealing with a villain?"Barbara and Dick looked at him. "Think about it every one here's so worked up about this wedding that crimes could be committed and no one would care."

Dick thought for a moment. "I makes sense. But how could he do it? It must have taken lots of planning."

Barbara nodded. "Be that as it may if they could pull a big enough crime it would all be worth it."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "Or this is the crime."

Dick sat up. "Huh?"

"If this is a new villain and his media is the media. All he could want is a good story."

"Even if it's not true?" James asked.

Bruce smiled. "Since when has that stopped reporters. Well most of them anyway."

The Commissioner nodded. "Too true."

Barbara ripped open another letter. "Hey Dick, Lady Gaga is coming to the reception but not the wedding apparently church's would melt her."

Dick laughed and picked up another latter. "Oh such a shame none of the cast from Twilight can come except the wear wolf."

Barbara pulled the paper from Dick's hands. "Pity."

Dick grabbed a silver box and handed it to Barbara. "Looks like you have yet another gift from more of the rich and famous, Dah-ling"

Babs giggled and grabbed the box. "Thank you dear." She said mockingly. "Oh, look! Honey $400,000 shoes! I'm keeping these!"

Dick gave a bit of a laugh and started to open another package, it turned out to be a statue of a lady with a clock were her stomach ought to be. He held it up for Barbara to see.

"I guess we'll put it in our front hall." She laughed.

Dick grinned. "Yeah this thing will be great for scaring away the press."

"Damn right now put that down we need to get through at least half of these today."

Dick leaned against the back of the coach. "Why we're only going to send them back! So why bother opening them."

Barbara tapped him lightly on the back of the head. "Because if we don't do it now they'll just keep piling up." She rolled her eyes. Dick could be so lazy at times then again they had been doing this since six in the morning after. She glance at her watch and felt tiered it was three in the afternoon.

Dick groaned and picked up yet another package and handed Barbara three letters.

Bruce beckoned for Gordon to follow him. In the kitchen Bruce leaned against the dish washer. He sighed. "Well, James what are we going to do? Someone with a lot of pull is trying to ruin our lives."

James looked puzzled. "Our lives? What about our children's lives? Barbara's so young."

"And Dick's not! He's only seventeen, Jim still a boy. But look at them."James looked into the living room, apparently the box Dick had just opened was meant for Babs to open. Barbara was bright red as she clutched a pick box to her chest while Dick was in hysterics. James could hear something about Victoria Secret. "They're not the one's suffering. We are though."

A glint of light flashed across Bruce's eyes. James raised an eye brow he had seen that look before and after all this was Batman. No one in his right mind messed with his "kids".

"What are you thinking Bruce?"

"I'm thinking it's up to you and me to find who's ever doing this."Bruce's voice had gone low and gravelly in was now Batman's voice.

"What about the kids?" James asked faintly.

"Alfred will take care of them. They should be able to keep out of trouble." Bruce cringed. 'What am I saying this is Batgirl and Robin they practically live off trouble.'

"So your say abandon our kids in the middle of matrimony mayhem?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Look if we don't stop who's ever doing this it will just keep going. What happens if by some fluke they get out of the wedding and it's reported to have been rescheduled? We have to stop it."

"I see what you mean but-"he looked at Barbara again. "She's my little girl I want to keep her a little longer."

"And if we succeed we both get to keep our kids."

Dick looked over waiting till he was sure that Bruce and Jim were out of ear shot. "So what are we going to do?" he asked in a whisper.

Barbara glanced at him and shoved the langrage in between the sofa cushions. "Not sure knowing our parents their either looking at the big picture or accusing the other of doing this."

Dick face brightened a little. "I'll say it's the first one. "

Barbara picked up another packaged and glared at it as it just by the wrapping what it was. "And what's your point?"

"They're going start obsessing and then before they know it is two months later and we're stuck with each other for life. So I was thinking why don't we take the wedding this into our own hands? We could go to the church that we need to cancel. Once that's done we'll let it 'leak' to the press and we're home free. Literally."

Barbara leaned against the arm of the sofa for a moment in thought. "You know that approach could work but we'll have to go tomorrow."

"Why?" Dick asked trying to think of any reason to delay it."

"Because, the Gotham house is having an announcement party for us tonight and well." She looked toward the kitchen. "It would be good for Daddy, to you know to hob-knob the social elites."

Dick nodded. 'Why not? It's not going to hurt anything and it would be good for Babs.' He thought.

At five o'clock Dick and Barbara found themselves alone in an upward moving elevator. The Commissioner and Bruce had spotted some old friends and had bailed on the 'couple'. Dick couldn't help but stare at Barbara she just looked so, so gorgeous to night. Barbara looked up and smiled at him even in heals Dick had finally made it to taller than her. Barbara readjusted her purse tonight was going to be a total bore. Luckily she had stashed away one of her 'wedding' presents in her purse. It was the first book in the Shopaholic book series. Along with the book came a note from the author saying that even though she was going to be rice she should not become like Becky.

Barbara had rolled her eyes at the note. She knew had to be good with money it was Dick who needed a little self control. Before the 'engagement' she would often drag him alone with her. Boy if an outfit looked good on her he'd buy it without thinking about cost. She grinned once she had learned about his indifference to price she always took him with her for prom dress shopping.

The Party turned out to be a total boar and the two spent most of the time reducing the rest of the upper class.

What do you think? Next Chapter shall be up soon! Remember to read and comment. The more you comment the faster I write.


End file.
